


All that is gold (Art)

by ArtyMissK



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Inspired by Poetry, Jewelry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m slowly amassing a collection of pyro leather jewellery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that is gold (Art)

 


End file.
